Alayraei Bladesong
Alayraei Bladesong is deceased. Appearance Alayraei Bladesong is a typically average-looking Kaldorei woman aside from her loose and casual posture. Her steps are very quiet, if not silent. Her choice of armor is always leather, on-duty or off. It is usually dark in color and a mask hangs loosely around her neck if it is not covering her face and two daggers are always sheathed at her hips. She is generally fair-skinned (for an elf, of course) much like her mother Zaneria and takes after her in the terms of her looks. She has a smooth, triangular-shaped face topped with high cheekbones. Shining silver eyes glow with a certian determination and her smooth, softly angled eyebrows curve slightly above her eyes. Shades of midnight blue hair fall thickly down to the small of her back and around her face in loose waves. Angular and pointed markings the color of blood are tattooed from the middle of her forehead to the michevious smirk of her full lips. Alayraei does not speak much, but when she does, her voice is femininly low and flat. Her words are spoken in a casual manner and often not chosen carefully. Personality Quiet and reserved, Alayraei is intrested in how and why things work. She is a risk taker that lives for the moment and is fairly uncomplicated in her desires. At times she can be very blunt and does not quite understand the fantasy-like qualities of love and commited relationships. Despite her stubborn and rebellious attitude, she is very loyal to the people she is close to and is not overly-concerned if laws have to be 'bent' for reasons she feels appropriate. During emotional states she can become very careless and rash which sometimes clouds her better judgement. Very detached and analytical, she is excellent at finding solutions to practical problems. Customs She is much more intrested in the younger races of Azeroth than her own kind and is much more enveloped in their cultures and habits. More of her time is spent in Stormwind than her own homeland but she still has not broken off from her race completely. Alayraei still prays to Elune on a regular basis and makes a n effort to visit Darnassus atleast once every few months. History Childhood Alayraei was born to a particularly reclusive woman named Zaneria that did not interact with many people. They lived in a small cottage a few minutes walk outside of Astrannar where her mother was stationed as a Sentinel. When her mother was on duty, Alayraei stayed at home and read countless books to heighten her intellectual knowlage. At a young age she learned to fend for herself, more-so her mother's wishes than actual neglect. All the free time they had was spent outside learning various skills like hunting and fighting. Her years continued to go on like that, barely making contact with many other people. The only other person she really made personal connections with was a lifelong friend of her mother's; a woman named Malraei. Alayraei was named after her and has since seen her as a second mother. Sentinel Days Shortly after Alayraei became an 'adult', she joined the Sentinels alongside her mother. She started out as a courier and was eventually promoted to a scout. She enjoyed the job greatly because it promoted a sense of danger and fufilled her need for adventure. She was happy with the job for a few centuries, learning a lot and becoming more skilled in melee ranged subltey combat. That was, however, until her race joined the glorious faction of the Alliance. Her mother and Malraei had already left for the Eastern Kingdoms and had since lost contact with her. She was itching to visit new places and eventually resigned from her position as scout. Alliance Ties Alayraei quickly packed her things and took a boat to Stormwind where she observed the younger races. She was reluctant at first, finding their appearances and cultures both extremely odd, but eventually learned to accept her new allies. She found a house in the city and began to become more of a human than a Kaldorei. In the first few years, Alayraei learned many different things; engineering being the main talent. She was quite good at it and in between the various bounties she turned in and quests she took, that is how she made her money. The Bladesong Order As she was nearing the decade mark that she had been in the Eastern Kingdoms, a letter appeared at her doorstep from an anonymous person. It contained one simple line in familiar, scribbled print: : "Thal'darah Overlook, Stonetalon Mountians. Hurry." Alayraei did as the note told her to. Upon arrival she found a very unexpected scene - a guild meeting. About a dozen individuals were waiting for her, one of them being Malraei. There was not much time for a happy reunion because she quickly got the knews that her mother had died in battle and there was the pressing fact that someone needed to replace her as head of The Bladesong Order. Malraei had been hoping Alayraei would take the position but she quickly declined due to the fact that she didn't want that much responsibilty. She still joined the Order though but insisted she start as a Recruit. Shortly afterwards, she returned to her old home in Ashenvale. She collected the rest of her things and returned to Stormwind where she continued on with her life and attempted to make connections with the others of her newfound guild. Gallery Alyaraei.jpg|Portrait of Alayraei. (Re-Rian@Deviantart.com) Sentinels.jpg|Lines of Sentinels preparing for battle. (Found on Google Images) Darnassus.jpg|Darnassus, the capitol of the Night Elves. (Found on Google Images) Alayraei2.jpg|Alayraei as a Scout in the forests of Ashenvale. (Found on Google Images) Alayraei.jpg|Alayraei, about to recive her markings as a rite of passage. (Found on Google Images) Alayraei3.jpg|Alayraei in battle after she moved to Stormwind. (Found on Google Images) Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Rogues Category:Deceased Category:Engineers Category:Sentinels